Tres NO son multitud
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Pansy quería sorprender a Hermione para su cumpleaños Ginny terminó sorprendiéndolas a ambas. Palabras: sexo público/Quidditch One-shot participante del "WizardingFest 2018" del grupo de facebook WIZARDINGSHIPPERS.


Hermione odiaba los días soleados, odiaba que los rayos le llegasen en la cara y tener que cubrirse con sus manos, odiaba la transpiración, en su cuerpo, odiaba el tono rojizo que su piel tomaba luego de exponerse al sol durante algunos minutos o horas, sin embargo había algo que le molestaba aún más que la gran estrella que iluminaba el cielo ese día; el quidditch.

Y ambas en la misma ecuación era su perdición.

Joder. Como lo odiaba. Era su jodido cumpleaños podía estar haciendo algo mucho más interesante que ver a sus compañeros de escuela volar detrás de una puta pelotita.

—No sé como mierda me convenciste de esto, Pansy. Podría utilizando mi tiempo en algo más productivo— masculló la castaña.

—Relájate, Herms— espetó, la mujer a su lado mirando aburrida el panorama a su alrededor—. Ya te dije que ai Gryffindor gana te tengo una sorpresa bastante... interesante.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pero gryffindor ganará. Harry siempre atrapa la snitch.

—Puede— respondió escuetamente Pansy, luego detenidamente el campo de juego donde ambos buscadores parecían estar más pendientes el uno del otro que de la esfera dorada—... Puede que lo haga sino estuviese tan pendiente de coquetear con Draco.

Hermione, observó a su compañero de casa y maldijo en voz baja ¿No podías intentar follártelo en otro lugar, Harry? pensó con amargura. Ahora, fácilmente, debía soportar una hora más bajo el jodido sol.

—No te preocupes, Herms. Te aseguro que toda esta "tortura" será recompensada— le guiñó un ojo y Pansy estaba dispuesta a no dar ninguna pista más.

Pasaron 15 minutos más para que el juego al fin concluyera con un resultado favorable para la casa de los leones.

Pansy esperó unos minutos y tomó a Hermione del brazo llevándola con excesivo entusiasmo a los vestidores

Sospechoso. Pensó la castaña mientras era guiada por su novia.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿qué está pasando?

—Lo sabrás pronto— Pansy movió su mano libre de un lado a otro restándole importancia al asunto y caminó más rápido.

Cuando llegaron a los vestidores de Gryffindor la sospecha de Hermione, aumentó.

— ¡Maldita sea, Pansy! No voy a tener sexo contigo en las duchas— exclamó Hermione con un fuerte sonrojo marcado en sus facciones.

— ¡No será en las duchas y ciertamente, tampoco será conmigo! —vociferó la mujer de ojos verdes

— ¿Cómo que no contigo?

—Joder, Hermione. ¿Tu puta curiosidad no podía mantenerse a raya cinco segundos más? —Pansy llevó dos de sus dedos al puente de su nariz y lo masajeó con rudeza—. Ya sal de donde estés, Gin. No hubo sorpresa, Hermione se nos adelantó.

Una risa cantarina se oyó desde el fondo del lugar y a cada segundo se oía más cercana, hasta que ambas oyeron la risa de la mujer casi chocando en sus cuellos.

—Buen día, Mione— espetó la pelirroja unos segundos después de colocarse delante de ambas.

La respiración de Hermione, se cortó.

Estaba hermosa, bueno, ella era hermosa.

Su cabello rojo caía con gracia sobre sus pechos cubiertos con un brasier de encaje de color rosa, la piel blanquecina estaba enfundada de un universo completo de pequeñas y preciosas pecas, y Hermione quería besar todas y cada una de ellas.

—Sé que haz querido acostarte con Ginny desde hace tiempo así que, este es mi regalo, Herms. Convencí a Weasley para un revolcón contigo.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Tenía frente a sí, a aquella que de vez en cuando se colaba en sus más oscuras fantasías y a su lado, al amor de su vida, ofreciéndole por un día, cumplir con dichas fantasías.

Joder, sí. Haber estado bajo el sol durante dos horas si había valido la pena.

Avanzó dos pasos, y estrechó a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y estaba dispuesta a besarla cuando la fémina habló.

— ¿Por qué tener sexo solo nosotras cuando Parkinson se nos puede unir? —sonrió con malicia, acto seguido besó fieramente a Hermione.

Cuando el beso acabó, atrajo a la morena a un beso igual de intenso y fiero que el que le dio a la castaña.

—Chicas, tres no son multitud.

Ambas féminas, le dieron una sonrisa predadora.

Pansy atrajo a la pelirroja a un beso calmo, mientras que la castaña tomó sus pechos y los masajeó lentamente arrancándole un leve gemido a la mujer aprisionada entre ellas.

La morena besó la mandíbula de Ginny y siguió depositando besos suaves en su mentón, base del cuello, escápula y torso, al llegar a sus senos se encontró con las manos de Hermione y también las besó.

—Deberíamos... uh... deberíamos ir a los... asientos— susurró Ginny en medio de la oleada de exitación—. Será menos... incómodo que de pie

Las otras parecieron estar de acuerdo, ya que, sin mucho preámbulo y a trompicones el trío acabó en una banca mordiendo cada trozo de piel que se pudiera de forma salvaje y apresurada.

Hermione, retiró sin ninguna delicadeza el blasier de Ginny, y nuevamente masajeó sus pechos. La mujer, jadeó suavemente por el contacto de las manos frías de la castaña en contraste con su piel caliente.

—Herms— dijo Pansy con tonosensual—. Nosotras aún estamos vestidas.

Ginny ansiosa y caliente despojó a Pansy de su túnica, y casi de inmediato le siguió la camisa, la pelirroja aprovechó de tocar los firmes y pequeños pechos de la morena.

Luego, con mayor ansiedad volteó hacia Hermione y se deshizo de las mismas prendas que de las de Pansy. Semidesnudas, la pareja de amantes se acercó y besaron con hambre, como si ese beso fuese el última gota de agua en el desierto.

De alguna forma inexplicable, las tres terminaron desnudas en los camarines de Gryffindor, una detrás de la otra.

—Ah— suspiró la morena cuando una mano se coló en su entrepierna, jugando con ella.

No sabía con certeza de quién era la mano, pero no quería que se detuviese nunca, instantáneamente su espalda se arqueó en son del glorioso movimiento.

Otras manos sostuvieron sus pechos, y los masajearon de forma constante y de vez en cuando le daban pequeños pellizcos que le hacían ver las estrellas.

En algún difuso momento, las posiciones cambiaron. Y Pansy, quedó, semi recostada en medio de las dos con su trasero dándole la cara a la pelirroja. La cual tomó sus glúteos y los separó deslizando su húmedo y caliente músculo desde su clítoris hasta su ano.

— ¡Joder! —gimió, moviendo sus caderas al contrario de la maravillosa lengua de la pelirroja.

En un punto, no supo cuando, observó la posición en la que Hermione se encontraba y secretamente pensó que era una lástima que no le gustase el sol. Por que, aún en un gemido, ella iluminaba el lugar.

Recostada con su piel canela levemente iluminada por la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría desde la base del cabello hasta los dedos de sus pies. Ella era hermosa, igual de hermosa que el sol en plena mañana de verano.

Ella era el jodido sol. Y la amaba tanto.

La tocó. Deslizó lentamente una de sus falanges por la piel canela, y a sus dedos le siguió la punta de su lengua humedeciendo la perfecta piel de Hermione.

Ahuecó entre sus labios uno de sus senos y los lamió de lado a lado, en círculos y de arriba a abajo. Luego, tomó el otro y repitió el proceso.

—Uh— jadeó. Tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Pansy y le atrajo a un beso desordenado y salvaje, luego tomando valor con sus manos guío la cabeza de la morena a su entrepierna.

Pansy ni lenta ni perezosa, deslizó su lengua por el sexo de la mujer, con movimientos circulares.

No pasó mucho para que al movimiento de su lengua se le uniese un dedo.

Entró. Salió. Entró. Salió. A un ritmo frenético, arrancando fuertes gemidos de la castaña.

Entretanto, Ginny introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad de Pansy moviéndolos de forma ruda.

Jo-der.

No sabía cuándo, pero estaba segura que había entrado en un vórtice de lujuria, mareada entre el placer que daba y recibía a la vez. Y era alucinante.

Amó cada segundo de las corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron su cuerpo culminando en un maravilloso orgasmo, que seguramente recordaría hasta el último segundo de su existencia.

Hermione, se encontró con la electricidad unos minutos después. Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus dedos se paralizaron y entre efímeros segundos, se desplomó.

Ginny en cambio, observó la cúspide del placer de sus dos amantes momentáneas y solo eso le bastó para encontrar la finalización de su propio placer, cosquilleándole las entrañas forzando en salir.

—Oh, joder. Eso fue increíble— espetó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Fue jodidamente increíble, Weasley— coincidió Pansy.

Cuando Hermione estabilizó su respiración, las tres se ducharon juntas ampliando mágicamente una ducha para que las tres pudieses entrar perfectamente.

No se habló del tema minutos después, ni días después cuando se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor con la menor, ni un par de meses después cuando estaban a punto de salir de Hogwarts.

Se habló del trío algunos días antes cuando Hermione les propuso repetir la experiencia constantemente, como una tríada.

—Creo que es una buena idea— dijo con el ceño fruncido, ante la rotunda negativa de Pansy.

—No lo creo, Herms— dijo Pansy—. Tú... Tú estuviste ahí cuando Blaise con Luna incluyeron a Theo. Ella se terminó enamorando de Theo— terminó Pansy con dolor.

Tenía tanto miedo que le ocurriera lo mismo a ellas; Hermione era su sol. No podía perder a su sol por Weasley.

—Eso no nos pasará— dijo con toda la seguridad que tiene un niño al apuntar al cielo y decir que es de color azul y bonito, Hermione estaba igual de segura que ella amaba demasiado a Pansy para no abandonarla por otra.

—Te lo aseguro, Pans— espetó la castaña con una sonrisa brillante—. No nos pasará. Jamás.

Pansy dudó. Aún recordada el vórtice de placer en el que se sometió cuando tuvo sexo con Hermione y Ginny. Pero, una sombra de duda se mantenía firme en su cabeza como un náufrago se afirma a la última tabla que le salvará de morir. Sus experiencias con las triadas eran solo su trío de amigos que no terminó nada bien. Sin embargo, ella sí quería intentar mantener una relación firme con las dos.

—No lo sé, Herms. Debería pensarlo— se encogió de hombros y salió del aula en el que Hermione las había reunido.

No supo cuanto vagó por el castillo hasta que se encontró con Draco, este la miró asombrado en un inicio y luego con cautela.

— ¿Cómo estás, Pans? —preguntócauteloso.

Pansy le dio una sonrisa cínica.

—Todo lo bien que puedo estar cuando resulta que para tu novia no eres suficiente y quiere tener una "tríada" por un puto trío que hicimos en su cumpleaños. ¡Se siente atraída por otra, Draco!

—Seguramente el punto no es sólo ese, ¿verdad?

Pansy negó

— ¿Y si me deja de amar?

Draco rio con fuerza

— ¿La mujer que te mira como si tuviese el universo en sus manos? ¿Ella? No seas ridícula, Pansy. Ella no te dejará.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Completa y absolutamente. Ella te ama tanto, Pans. No hay forma de describir lo mucho que ella te ama.

Pasaron un par de días para que la morena al fin decidiese si quería formar parte de la famosa tríada que Hermione le proponía.

—Sí, lo haré— les dijo a ambas—. Lo haré, por qué el sol brillante me lo está pidiendo... Y yo no me puedo negar a él.

Hermione sonrió. Y maldición, el sol no nunca había brillado tanto como entonces.

Se besaron.

Y Ginny sonrió cuando la miraron, dulcemente. Integrándola en silencio.

Avanzó y primero besó a Hermione con el hambre que se tiene al esperar meses probar nuevamente los labios de la castaña.

Luego, besó a Pansy también con ambrosía. Como si hubiese esperado por ambas por años.

La besó por largos minutos, intentando memorizar los rincones de aquella boca caliente que le recibió alegremente.

—Seremos felices— murmuró Ginny—. Seremos igual de felices que los niños al jugar en el parque, seremos igual de felices que los niños al abrir sus regalos en navidad, seremos igual de felices que cuando nos subimos al tren cada año esperando una nueva aventura. Lo lograremos, ya lo verán.


End file.
